alegori
by LastMelodya
Summary: Sasuke seperti gelap di tengah malam dan Sakura adalah omega centauri yang menerangi kelamnya. [for sasusaku fanday]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, miss-typo, ficlet, cliffhang and conflictless as always.

 **Note:** well, it's just stretching, pemanasan sehabis full hiatus sebulan kemarin. and, yes, untuk merayakan SasuSaku Fan Day. So, happy SSFD! ;p

* * *

 **alegori**

by LastMelodya

 **.**

 **[** Sasuke seperti gelap di tengah malam dan Sakura adalah omega centauri yang menerangi kelamnya. **]**

 **.**

* * *

 **S** ejak pertama mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura tahu, sosok itu sulit diraih. Ia seorang monoekspresif, terlampau irit bicara, dan introvert yang angkuh. Matanya selalu tajam memandang, dengan delikan remeh yang dilayangkan pada entitas-entitas lain. Tak ada yang berani menyela, sebab Sasuke memang sempurna, dan bagi mereka, semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadap sekitarnya adalah wajar. Sebab ia _sempurna_.

Sakura tak menyukainya. Ia tak menyukai bagaimana wajah itu membentuk mimik, bagaimana suara itu beraksen enggan, dan bagaimana mata itu menatap penuh cemooh. Uchiha Sasuke adalah penggaet peringkat paralel pertama di sekolahnya—di sekolah mereka. Bernilai sempurna, tipe yang akan selalu mendapat nilai sempurna bahkan walau ia tidur sepanjang mata pelajaran.

Dan sejak dulu, ia selalu bertanya-tanya renjana apa yang dituju lelaki itu dalam hidupnya. Masa depan seperti apa yang ingin Sasuke raih. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya takut.

Sebelum akhirnya, ia menemukan nama Uchiha Sasuke berbaris dengan namanya di daftar mahasiswa baru yang diterima di Konoha University.

Program studi ilmu astronomi.

* * *

 ** **S**** akura sangat mencintai bintang, maka dari itu ia mengambil astronomi sebagai lanjutan ilmu masa depannya.

Dan ia ingin tahu, angin apa yang membawa Sasuke ke tempat ini.

Ini akan terasa sangat wajar jika Sasuke meneruskan kuliah bisnis atau bahkan dokter. Bukan astronomi. Astronomi tak selaras dengannya.

Tapi, mengapa ia harus peduli?

* * *

 **D** i tingkat kedua tersiar kabar bahwa Sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih.

Rambutnya pirang, wajahnya cantik, dan sangat menonjol dari segi fisik. Katanya, dari keluarga Yamanaka. Yang sangat cantik dan populer itu. Tapi Sakura tak ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang terlalu mau banyak tahu. Sudah sejak lama ia menautkan lamat-lamat bahwa tidak baik mengurusi orang lain.

"Yamanaka cantik, ya?" Suatu hari, di sudut kantin. Kiba berkata.

"Setara lah dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya mereka pasangan yang seimbang." Tenten.

Sakura mendelik. "Pikiranmu memang sesempit itu, kah, Tenten? Memangnya yang berfisik cantik harus dengan yang tampan? Lagi pula—"

"—lagi pula, cantik dan tampan itu relatif. Cantik untukmu, belum tentu cantik untukku." Shikamaru memotong. Memberi satu senyum tipis ke arah Sakura.

"Dan cantik versi Nara Shikamaru adalah … ?"

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Mereka tertawa bersama, Shikamaru menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dengan menyesap segelas teh hijau yang ia pesan. Namun Sakura mengabaikan, netranya sudah telanjur berfokus pada direksi di mana pasangan Uchiha dan Yamanaka di ujung sana. Keduanya berjalan bersama, beriringan.

Tapi dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak nyaman.

* * *

 **"K** ita punya _Betelgeuse_ yang seribu kali lebih besar dari matahari. Terangnya pun tiga belas ribu kali lebih terang dari matahari. Terletak di bahu kanan dari _Orion_ , dan di akhir masanya nanti, ia akan menjadi _Supernova_."

"Tetap saja bagi orang awam, tak ada bintang yang mampu menandingi matahari."

"Itulah mengapa kita belajar astronomi."

Suara itu menginterupsi perdebatan Tenten dan Sakura di laboratorium yang sudah sepi. Terujar datar dan tanpa afirmatif apa pun.

"Sasuke?" Bisikkan Tenten terdengar di telinga Sakura. Sakura tak menanggapi.

Atensinya sudah teralih pada sosok tegap Sasuke. Yang melangkah menuju lemari perlengkapan. Mengambil sebuah benda tak asing yang terlihat familier, hitam panjang, berbentuk seperti corong.

Setelah itu, ia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan laboratorium dan dua entitas yang terpaku di belakangnya.

Sakura yang tersadar lebih dahulu.

"Pukul berapa ini?"

"Pukul tujuh kurang li—heiiii, Sakuraaa!"

Ucapan Tenten tak pernah selesai, sebab Sakura telah lebih dulu berlari gegas meninggalkannya.

Lekas-lekas.

* * *

 **R** _ooftop._

Korelasional yang Sakura dapatkan dari hal-hal; pukul tujuh, malam, gelap, teleskop, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Berada di lantai sepuluh gedung fakultas mereka. Tak dapat ditempuh oleh _lift_ , hanya ada tangga-tangga bersemen kasar yang terletak di luar gedung. Sakura pernah beberapa kali datang ke sini. Dengan Shikamaru sekali, mahasiswa sekelas dua kali, dan Tenten sekali. Sakura suka meneropong gelapnya malam, atau melihat _Pleiades_ di langit mendung. Cita-citanya konyolnya adalah pergi ke bintang. Atau terbang di antara gugus-gugus indah di galaksi bima sakti. Fantasis.

Sakura mengatur ritme napasnya. Satu-dua. Ia bukan tipe perempuan yang cepat lelah, tapi menaiki sepuluh lantai hanya menggunakan tangga tentu saja mampu membuat saluran pernapasannya tersekat barang sebentar.

 _Rooftop_ terlihat terang. Di bawah sana ratusan gedung dan rumah terlihat berkerlip, membentuk satuan spektrum indah yang memanjakan mata. Di sebelah-sebelahnya terdapat lampu-lampu jalan. Menambah cantik kelam-kelam sekitar. Dan di atas sana, terbentang luas lautan kelam yang dipenuhi titik-titik bercahaya. Langit dan bintang-bintangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, terduduk di satu sudut. Menengadahkan wajah dengan teleskop kecil di sebelah tangan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mencintai pemandangan ini.

" _Omega centauri_."

Suara itu mendistraksi hening Sakura. Berat dan datar seperti biasa.

Sakura memfokuskan netra. Menatap Sasuke yang masih meneropong, namun menguarkan ujaran-ujaran.

Kepadanya?

"Dikenal sebagai NGC 5139, terletak di sekitar 15.000 tahun cahaya dari bumi. Gugus bintang ini berisi sekitar sepuluh juta bintang yang memiliki usia lebih tua dari matahari, menjadikannya paling besar dan paling terang di antara dua ratus juta gugus bintang di galaksi bima sakti."

Kemudian, Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau lihat gugus bintang seperti bola di utara sana, kan?" Ia menunjuk. "Itu _omega centauri_."

Sakura meneguk ludah.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kukira kau maniak bintang."

Gadis yang diajak bicara melotot. "Memang!" Sakura melangkah lebar-lebar, menghampiri lelaki itu. "Coba pinjam teropongnya!"

Sasuke memberikannya, kemudian bergeser pelan, memberikan ruang pas untuk Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura bergeming sesaat di antara kakinya. Namun, sepersekian detik berikutnya, ikut duduk di sebelah lelaki angkuh itu.

Ikut meneropong langit kelam.

"Kau tahu mengapa ada _omega centauri_?" Sakura bertanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Karena mereka paling sering terlihat di langit malam yang cerah tanpa awan dan mendung." Gadis itu tetap melanjutkan. Kemudian, "Hei, Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab, membuat Sakura mengalihkan wajah dari teropong, memicing pelan.

"Hei—"

"—Haruno Sakura. Si pencinta bintang, yang memiliki cita-cita konyol untuk pergi ke bintang dan terbang di antara gugus-gugus bintang. Aku tahu."

Sakura menahan tawa. Sudut-sudut matanya tergenangi likuid bening saking senangnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan. Oniksnya kini mengatensi langit di atas sana. "Giliran kau yang mencari tahu sekarang."

Untuk sesaat, Sakura tertegun. Sakura merasakan uaran aneh yang menjalari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. _Cataplexy_. Tapi kemudian, senyum Sasuke tertangkap matanya, dan kebekuan itu mencair begitu saja.

Beberapa waktu sebelum ini, ia dan Sasuke terpisah jutaan spasi yang mengesalkan, spekulasi dan perspektif yang berlainan.

Namun, malam ini, mereka duduk bersisian, lengan saling bersentuhan, dan senyum saling terpaut. Sakura tak peduli dengan Yamanaka Ino yang—orang-orang bilang —merupakan kekasih Sasuke, Sakura tak peduli dengan pesan-pesan protektif menjurus romantik Shikamaru yang biasanya ia terima di jam-jam menuju larut malam seperti ini, Sakura tak peduli jika esok hari Uchiha Sasuke akan datang ke kelas tanpa tegur sapa dan menganggap kejadian malam ini tak berarti apa-apa. Ia tak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan adalah, bahwa malam ini penuh alegori. Di antara dua entitas yang mencintai bintang, di antara gelap dan _omega centauri_ yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Dan dari kejauhan, mereka terlihat begitu kontras.

Kontras yang indah.

 **.**

(sebab Sasuke seperti gelap di tengah malam dan Sakura adalah _omega centauri_ yang menerangi kelamnya)

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end.]**


End file.
